Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by titpuce86
Summary: C'est indubitablement une devise pleine de bon sens, mais comment diantre les Fondateurs l'ont-ils choisie? La réponse implique une Rowena furieuse, un Godric penaud, une Helga sarcastique et un Salazar amusé. Entrez à vos risques et périls!


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof (une thème, une heure, une histoire) pour le thème « flamme ».

**Disclaimer** : les Fondateurs appartiennent à JKR même si elle n'en fait pas grand-chose.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco <strong>**Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

S'ils avaient été présents lors de l'évènement qui mena au choix de la devise de Poudlard, les érudits du monde sorcier auraient été bien étonnés. En fait, la quasi-totalité des sorciers modernes auraient été effarés de découvrir comment la célèbre maxime était venue au monde.

D'abord parce que certains des caractères et traits de personnalités des respectés Fondateurs ne correspondaient pas vraiment à l'idée que s'en faisaient les sorciers actuels.

Après tout, si c'était bien l'impétuosité de Godric Gryffondor qui avait causé la scène, c'était le caractère presque hystérique de Rowena Serdaigle qui avait finalement mené à son aboutissement ultime. Oh bien sûr certains vous diraient que s'il y avait un dragon impliqué quelque part dans l'histoire, il avait dû être une menace pour les précieux livres de l'érudite. La vérité c'est que ce n'était pas des livres qui avaient risqué de périr dans les flammes, mais la robe de mariée de la sœur de Serdaigle.

En effet, Demelza Serdaigle, la plus jeune sœur de Rowena, devait se marier dans deux semaines à peine et, comme c'était la tradition, il revenait à la parente la plus âgée de la future mariée de broder sa robe. A la main bien sûr, l'usage de la magie, déjà bien peu pratique pour ce genre de tâche, étant considéré dans ces conditions précises comme une marque de mépris et de manque d'affectation pour la mariée. Et puisque leur mère était morte, c'était à Rowena qu'était revenue la tâche.

Elle avait donc patiemment brodé point par point la robe de sa sœur. Et quand on savait à quel point l'aînée des filles Serdaigle détestait coudre, broder, tricoter ou tout autre activité du même genre, on mesurait rapidement le sacrifice que cela représentait pour elle de passer tant d'heures sur cet ouvrage. Ouvrage qui n'était par ailleurs pas particulièrement réussi mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Mais tout ce patient travail fut réduit à néant par les flammes du dragon de Godric et c'est là que commence notre histoire.

Ce que les livres d'histoire ne racontent pas est que les actes héroïques de Godric Gryffondor avaient presque tous les mêmes bases : 1) il y avait une femme impliquée dans l'affaire et Godric, grand coureur de jupons devant l'éternel, espérait une récompense en nature, 2) l'acte héroïque en question était la conséquence directe d'une ânerie antérieure typiquement gryffondorienne, après tout on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de lui, mais Godric assumait ses responsabilités et enfin 3) Godric s'ennuyait et c'était une occupation comme une autre. Dans le cas d'espèce, il s'agissait d'une combinaison des deux derniers.

En effet, on était dans une des périodes de relâche qui permettaient aux élèves d'aller voir leur famille et il n'y avait donc pas de cours à donner. Les travaux de construction de la nouvelle école avançaient bien – de toute façon, Godric avait déjà visité le chantier la veille et le vieillard acariâtre en charge de l'édification avait une sainte horreur qu'on regarde par-dessus son épaule. Salazar était plongé dans la traduction d'un texte latin et refusait donc toute demande de duel, Helga lisait de la poésie à Rowena pendant que cette dernière brodait la robe de sa sœur. Godric, qui n'appréciait pas la lecture plus que cela, surtout quand il faisait un soleil resplendissant à l'extérieur, qui ne savait certainement pas broder et à qui le latin donnait la migraine, se retrouvait donc sans rien à faire. Ce qui était toujours dangereux s'il s'agissait d'un état prolongé chez le bouillant Gryffondor.

La preuve en était qu'il avait abandonné la pièce où se trouvaient ses amis et collègues et avait décidé d'aller chassé. Sa proposition déclenchant un enthousiasme proche du zéro parmi les résidents du petit manoir où ils logeaient, il était parti seul. A peine fut-il sorti de la bâtisse de pierre qu'il se rappela la raison principale à leur séjour à l'intérieur : la journée était désespérément chaude, brûlante même. L'air était moite, pesant. Rowena avait appelé de ses vœux un bon orage pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère mais jusqu'à maintenant le responsable de la météo l'avait ignoré. Ne restait donc plus comme solution que de se mettre à l'abri dans un bâtiment de pierres qui offrait une certaine fraîcheur. Ou bien, on pouvait faire comme Salazar qui était en train de rechercher un rituel romain pour faire tomber la pluie et ainsi satisfaire les desideratas de Serdaigle. Franchement, se dit Godric, il y avait des fois où Sal était complètement dominé par les femmes de leur entourage. Après tout, il avait bien accompagné Helga la dernière nuit de pleine lune pour aller cueillir des fleurs (1).

La chaleur qui s'abattait sur lui le fit presque retourner à l'intérieur. Mais la pensée de l'ennui mortel qui l'y attendait (sans compter la honte de son retour précipité) le poussa à se diriger vers la forêt voisine. Au moins, sous les frondaisons, il aurait moins chaud. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Après avoir abattu trois lapins, Godric se dit que l'honneur était sauf et qu'il pouvait désormais sans honte retourner se mettre à l'abri de la chaleur. C'est à ce moment-là que la chance, ou plutôt la malchance légendaire de Gryffondor frappa. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, Godric ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte. Non, tout ce qu'il constata, c'était la présence de crins de licorne sur le sol de la forêt. Evidemment, vu le prix de telles choses, on comprend aisément que l'homme ait décidé de suivre la trace qu'ils faisaient sur le sol. Il s'inquiéta quelque peu lorsque mêlé aux crins, il trouva des gouttes de sang argenté. Hésitant un instant, il décida de continuer. Après tout, s'il le pouvait, il soignerait la licorne blessée et s'il arrivait trop tard, et bien, les ingrédients tirés des licornes rapportaient de rondelettes petites sommes dont avait bien besoin leur école.

Finalement, il déboucha dans une clairière dans laquelle il trouva effectivement la licorne ou plutôt son cadavre à moitié dévoré. Quant au coupable de cet acte, il dormait paisiblement au soleil, apparemment pas gêné pour un sou par les vicieux rayons. Ses écailles noires scintillaient presque sous l'astre solaire, donnant au dragon endormi l'éclat de l'obsidienne. Un Noir des Hébrydes, reconnut Gryffondor. Ils ne s'aventuraient généralement pas si bas au sud, préférant les vents violents et l'air marin de leur archipel. En tout cas, il fallait reconnaître que ce spécimen était magnifique. Et comble de chance aux yeux de l'homme, quelques écailles étaient apparemment tombées du dragon, sans doute pendant l'atterrissage ou bien en combattant la pauvre licorne maintenant décédée. Godric ne perdit pas un instant pour les récupérer. Ce faisant, il se rapprocha suffisamment de l'animal endormi pour découvrir qu'un certain nombre d'autres écailles tenaient à peine sur le dragon. Expérimentalement, il tira sur l'une d'entre elles qui se détacha facilement. Le dragon ne bougea pas et continua paisiblement à se dorer au soleil.

Enhardi, Godric plaça les crins de licorne et les écailles déjà récoltées dans son sac, avant de continuer sa quête. Malheureusement, le nombre d'écailles disponibles était relativement faible et la source se tarit rapidement. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil, Gryffondor aperçut une dernière écaille qui reluisait au soleil, à moitié pendante sur l'arrière de sa joue. Après s'être assuré une nouvelle fois du sommeil du dragon, l'homme s'approcha lentement et contempla l'écaille. C'était sans nul doute une des plus grosses de celles qu'il récolterait aujourd'hui, avec un lustre parfait et presque aucune cassure ou fêlure au contraire des autres.

Il tira légèrement sur l'écaille qui refusa de venir. Ca avait été le cas de plusieurs d'entre elles déjà et lorsqu'il avait tiré un peu plus fort, elles avaient toutes lâché. Et puis Godric avait bien senti que l'écaille n'était pas vraiment accrochée au dragon, il y avait eu un certain mouvement quand il avait tiré. De toute façon, les dragons avaient le cuir épais non ?

Inspirant un bon coup, il tira d'un geste brusque l'écaille vers lui. Elle se détacha après une infime résistance et Godric contempla d'un air satisfait sa dernière trouvaille. C'était Helga qui allait être contente, elle qui se plaignait toujours de l'état de leurs finances. Un nouveau reflet le frappa soudainement dans l'œil. Etonné, Godric se retourna dans la direction du rayon. Non, rien, le dragon était toujours immobile. Tiens, il n'avait jamais remarqué que les dragons dormaient avec les yeux ouverts. Hum, ça, ça allait sûrement intéresser Rowena. Elle et ses créat…Minute, depuis quand les dragons dormaient avec les yeux ouverts ?

Se retournant lentement, Gryffondor vit son reflet dans l'œil grand ouvert du dragon. Un œil définitivement fixé sur lui. Et c'était l'œil d'un dragon tout à fait réveillé et à en juger par le grondement qui semblait s'en échapper, un dragon pas content du tout.

Godric n'en demanda pas plus que cela et prit la poudre d'escampette. Avec un peu de chance, il sèmerait la bête en se réfugiant sous les arbres. Oui, mais voilà, comme on l'a dit, les Gryffondor sont plutôt malchanceux. Et ce dragon s'avéra particulièrement têtu puisque lorsqu'il émergea de la forêt, Godric put voir la bête tournoyer dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Et comble de malchance, pensant l'avoir semé, l'homme s'était dirigé droit vers sa maison, laquelle était désormais en plein dans la ligne de mire de l'animal. Il fallait qu'il prévienne ses amis ! Et vite !

Ni une, ni deux, Godric sortit sa baguette et se propulsa vers la fenêtre de la pièce où il avait quitté ses amis.

« Godric ? » fit interloquée Helga « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

On n'avait beau n'être qu'au premier étage, on était quand même au premier étage. Sur quoi était-il donc bien monté, se demanda la femme.

« Dragon ! haleta Godric. Il y a un dragon.

-Dragon ? Quel dragon ? » s'enquit Salazar

-Celui-là ! »

Sur ces mots, Godric disparut de l'embrasure de la fenêtre, esquivant le jet de flammes qui se dirigea tout droit vers la robe de mariée de Serdaigle, détruisant presque instantanément le vêtement.

« Ca va, vous n'avez rien ? » demanda un Gryffondor de nouveau visible.

Il disparut de nouveau bien vite, mais cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de flammes de dragon. Non, c'était à cause de quelque chose de bien plus terrible : Rowena Serdaigle en furie. Ils avaient tous un jour ou l'autre déclenché sa colère, même s'il fallait bien admettre que Godric détenait pour l'instance le record en ce domaine, la dernière instance datant d'un mois à peine lorsqu'il avait commis l'erreur de marcher sur la queue de son chat, une affreuse boule de poils, vicieuse comme pas deux et qui perdait des poils partout dans le manoir quand venait le printemps, rendant fou Salazar qui était quelque peu maniaque. Bizarrement, Rowena ne disait rien lorsque l'animal laissait ses poils sur ses chers livres.

Et il fallait avouer que si une Rowena Serdaigle furieuse était généralement une chose à éviter, c'était doublement vrai ces mois-ci. En effet, la femme en était à son sixième mois de grossesse et s'il y avait une chose à en retenir, c'est que Rowena Serdaigle n'était définitivement pas faite pour être enceinte. Elle n'était certainement pas rayonnante ou radieuse et elle passait son temps à se plaindre : et elle avait faim, et elle avait mal au dos, aux jambes, et le bébé n'arrêtait pas de cogner contre son ventre, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir, et elle était énorme, et grosse, et laide, et elle ne laisserait plus jamais un homme l'approcher, et est-ce que Salazar serait assez gentil pour aller lui chercher des pommes ? … Ca n'arrêtait pas. Et comme ils avaient autrefois décidé de tout partager, Rowena leur faisait gracieusement part de tous ses états, ce dont Godric se serait bien passé. De toute façon, leur pacte concernait leurs richesses et leurs connaissances. Ce à quoi Helga répondait, sourire narquois sur le visage, que savoir comment se déroulait la grossesse d'une femme était de la connaissance aussi. Godric abandonnait généralement la conversation à ce moment-là. Quand Helga argumentait, ça valait toujours mieux, à moins que vous n'aimiez vous faire verbalement humilier.

Bref, pour en revenir à la situation qui nous intéresse ici, Godric Gryffondor, parangon tant vanté de courage, préférait de loin combattre un dragon en colère qu'une femme enceinte enragée. Ce qui était apparemment une bonne idée à en juger par le « GODRIC ! » retentissant que ladite femme émit avant de sortir à son tour de la bâtisse pour tancer au plus près le coupable de la profanation de la robe sur laquelle elle avait travaillé si longtemps. Seulement voilà, il y avait un ennuyant dragon également présent, un dragon qui avait le mauvais goût de les empêcher, lui d'écouter convenablement ses remontrances et elle de les formuler. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Rowena sortit sa baguette et, avec l'aide du crétin responsable de la destruction de la précieuse robe et celle des deux autres à l'étage, le dragon fut rapidement de l'histoire ancienne. Ce qui permettait à Serdaigle de laisser enfin libre cours à sa colère.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, espèce de…de…de rustre !

-Rowena, je suis désolé, commença très rapidement Godric, ce n'est pas de ma faute tu sais.

-Pas de ta faute ? Pas de ta faute ? C'est la mienne peut-être ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

-Parce que si c'est ce que tu crois, Godric Gryffondor, alors tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! Et je te préviens, cette robe tu vas me la repayer !

-Bien sûr, Rowena, je vais le… »

Pendant que le grand gaillard réputé pour sa bravoure se faisait vertement tancer par une femme visiblement enceinte, qui faisait deux têtes de moins que lui et devant laquelle il tremblait presque, Helga et Salazar contemplaient la scène d'un air amusé. Il faut dire que leur petit côté sarcastique s'accommodait à merveille des disputes de vieux couple qu'avaient régulièrement les deux amis. Et puis, au moins, pendant que sa colère était dirigée vers Gryffondor, Rowena ne s'occupait pas d'eux deux. Donc immunité plus amusement donnaient deux adultes satisfaits.

Comme à leur habitue dans ce genre de situation, ils commentèrent gaiement les répliques des deux protagonistes, frissonnant quand Godric répondit à l'accusation selon laquelle il aurait pu tuer le bébé de Serdaigle avec ses bêtises – après tout, si elle ne s'était pas levée pour aller se soulager, Rowena aurait été assise juste à côté de la robe en cendres – en lui affirmant qu'elle pouvait quand même encore à peu près bouger toute seule, non ? Après toutes les fois où elle les avait bassinés avec le fait qu'être enceinte ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était invalide, c'était vraiment le comble de l'hypocrisie de sa part de sortir ce genre d'accusation. Evidemment, cela ne fit que renforcer la colère de Serdaigle, outrée d'un tel discours.

Mais ce qui fut pour les deux observateurs le haut point de la dispute fut le moment où Rowena, frémissante de rage, asséna « Et puis de toute façon, crétin, on t'a jamais appris que les dragons, c'est comme les chats, il ne faut pas les embêter quand ils dorment ? » La grimace que Godric fit à cette remarque était délectable pour Helga et Salazar.

« Oh, celle-là, il faut être sûr qu'il s'en souvienne pendant longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Sal ? »

Salazar, qui connaissait bien le caractère parfois vindicatif de la svelte sorcière à ses côtés, acquiesça avec un certain enthousiasme, son esprit déjà à la recherche du meilleur moyen de s'assurer du tourment continu de leur ami. Ce fut finalement Helga qui eut l'idée d'en faire une devise : « Ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort ». Serpentard trouvait l'idée bonne et la phrase intéressante, mais il manquait un petit quelque chose. Un regard autour de lui lui fit poser les yeux sur le texte qu'il étudiait. Une rapide traduction en latin et le tour était joué : la devise de Poudlard était créée.

Dès le lendemain, Helga s'en alla charmer le maître d'ouvrage pour qu'il accepte un léger changement dans les plans. Comme à son habitude, elle obtint exactement ce qu'elle désirait et c'est un Godric rouge de colère et de honte et une Rowena que la maternité n'avait pas vraiment apaisé qui découvrirent ensemble la nouvelle devise qui était, Helga s'en était assurée, gravée un peu partout dans le tout nouveau château. Gryffondor bouda pendant deux semaines après cela.

Quant aux crins de licorne et aux écailles de dragon qui avaient débuté cette histoire, ils furent presqu'entièrement utilisés pour réparer les dégâts causés au manoir par le dragon en goguette. Ce qui restait servit pour acheter une robe à Demelza Serdaigle, laquelle n'en fut pas plus mécontente, les catastrophes que produisait sa sœur avec une aiguille étant connues de toute la famille. Au final, il ne resta à Godric qu'une seule écaille de son expédition, celle qu'il avait arrachée en dernier, et qu'il conserva sur sa cheminée pendant un certain temps pour se rappeler de ne jamais, au grand jamais contrarier une femme enceinte, surtout si elle s'appelait Rowena Serdaigle. Et quand, des années plus tard, ses amis récupérèrent l'écaille et y firent graver la devise de Poudlard autour d'un dragon stylisé avant de la lui offrir pour son anniversaire, il accepta le cadeau avec un sourire.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de casser deux côtes à Salazar lors de leur duel suivant, persuadé qu'il était qu'il s'agissait de son idée. En fait, c'était Helga qui avait été l'instigatrice du cadeau, mais cela, Godric ne l'apprit jamais.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>** : Une petite review ?

(1) en fait des plantes médicinales magiques qui doivent être récoltées à la pleine lune pour une efficacité maximum. Godric le sait bien, il fait juste preuve d'une énorme mauvaise foi.


End file.
